Lynwood
The Lynwood Containment Zone: forty square miles of lawless Dark territory in the heart of Bright northern LATMA, surrounded by twenty-foot concrete walls topped with razorwire and gun emplacements. Inside is a desolate patchwork of crumbling ruins, broken roads, and blasted wasteland. The Zone is the walled-off slums of LATMA, where no laws exist except those of the hunters and the hunted. Theme / RP Hooks And you're free to go visit and see for yourself, any time. Despite its official designation as 'containment zone', there's an active TUBE station connecting the Zone to the rest of LATMA. Which begs the question, why? If it's a containment zone, why not shut down the TUBE station? Why is it so easy for individuals to get in and out? When pressed on these questions, the Consortium usually responds by making a show of dropping a few more bombs on the Zone and submitting some boilerplate to the press about 'the unpredictability of O47 violators' and how 'extremely difficult' it is to target individuals, 'like cockroaches.' Everybody's got a theory. Even before the Fall, Lynwood and nearby towns had a dangerous reputation, and so most assume that after a couple attempts to subdue the area, the Consortium just cut its losses, walled it off after a few good bombing runs, and called it a day. Maybe by giving Darks a central place to hide, it keeps the rest of LATMA brighter. Maybe it's kept as an example to show Bright citizens what life would be like without the Consortium to keep them safe. Maybe it's a sort of social pressure release valve, so on-the-edge wage slaves have a place to go blow off some steam before going postal on their coworkers. Maybe it's a training ground for Consortium security. Maybe it's a giant petri dish for the Consortium to study the O47s who live there. Maybe it's all of these, or none. Nobody knows for sure except the board of Halcyon - the company that maintains security for the Zone. Security Contractor Halcyon, though MetSec doesn't hesitate if some bombs need dropping. Recent Events Logs (Use Log/Lynwood) Log/Lynwood Old School DM Riots, some say, are what ruined the city of Lynwood. "Look around. You see those gunships? Those tower-mounted guns trained on Lynwood? Dark morons are the cause of it. Lighting fires, gang warfare--that's the reason Lynwood is what it is." Others say that Lynwood is meant to be an example, set up and executed by large corporations. They say that the corporations wanted to show what would happen if their protection was retracted. The citizens of Lynwood laugh at the rumors. They seem to enjoy their dangerous lives. In Lynwood, going out for a beer with a friend can end in bloody mayhem, one of your limbs blown off by a maniac with an uzi, or half your head vaporized by a stray shot from one of those ubiquitous gunships. And yet people still come to "the 'Wood" as tourists, poking through Darkside Market or strolling around near the tube station, hoping to get a vicarious taste of Lynwood-style excitement and danger. Tribes are a major aspect of life in Lywnood. Some tribes include the Loteks and the Grangers. There are still those in Lynwood who, for whatever reason, do not associate with any specific group. It is difficult to maintain this freewheeling way of life and survive for any length of time. Those that managed to do so came to be called 'roughnecks', but this term has become abbreviated to Ruffs in general use. In practice, it is a catch-all name for those individuals who cannot be described as anything else, whether because they eschew the trappings of any punk or tribal style, or because they're new to the area and haven't found their niche yet. Halcyon is one of the only active corporations within the Lynwood zone and enforces a strict no-fly-zone over the area. The history of the Contained Zone is dark. Bloody. Nasty. Few people come here; fewer survive their trip. This is the slums, the truly Dark of the Dark, a place where there are no laws except those of the hunters and the hunted. Circling the Zone is the Wall, a box bounded by the 91 to the South, the 705 to the east, the 110 to the west, and the 42 to the north. A strip two blocks wide has been burnt along the perimeter, just inside these boundaries, the cause generally forgotten. To maintain the boundary's sanctity, the border is heavily guarded, heavily armed - a method of containment which would have, in the twentieth century, far outweighed the Berlin Wall in infamy. But this is the twenty-first century, and not many care anymore. (Which no doubt explains why there's so many holes in the Wall. More of an improperly caulked Sieve, if you will. But, let the powers pretend. What they don't know .... can't harm them.) Category:City/Dark Category:City/LATMA Category:City